The Cell Imaging Core provides access state-of-the-art equipment for optical and electron microscopy and also provides expert training and consulting on the use of these methodologies. The facility maintains digital and confocal fluorescence microscopes, transmission and scanning EMs, and associated image processing and output systems. The addition of research electron microscopy was accompanied by improved equipment and expertise for specimen preparation (for both optical and electron microscopy). The staff provides effective and accessible instruction to facilitate development of functional imaging skills for all users. Scheduled access for equipment and expert assistance is done by a convenient web page interface. Because modern microscopy and digital imaging involve a large number of technical components from optics to software to chemistry, the Cell Imaging Core maintains an active development program to keep the instrumentation and systems current, functional, accessible, and easy to use. Individual researchers could not support this type of high-quality microscopy in their own labs due to the high cost of the instrumentation and maintenance and because the requisite expertise is uncommon. In addition, the Core has developed significant expertise directly related to digestive disease research: from imaging methods for intact crypts to in vivo analysis of blood and fluid flow in rodents.